Dlaczego nie powinno się pić z białasami
by euphoria814
Summary: Rome zapewne był już na granicy stanowej, zeznając, że 'nie, wcale nie zamierzał w swoim tyłku przemycić kokainy'.


**"Is this the same store you don't go to anymore because you said 'I love you' to the cashier?"**

* * *

Rome był idiotą, ale to wcale nie oznaczało, że Brian odbiegał daleko od jego standardów. W końcu dał się namówić na coś naprawdę głupiego i gdyby nie pili wcześniej jak dwa szczeniaki, którymi byli – zapewne spojrzałby na sytuację o wiele przytomniej. Stał jednak przed niewielką knajpką, w której sprzedawano kanapki w ich dzielnicy i spoglądał na chłopaka, który równie dobrze mógł mieć dwadzieścia pięć lat. Albo był w jego wieku. Nie był pewien, ale jego mięśnie robiły ogromne wrażenie i Brian nie chciał oberwać, ale nie miał innego wyjścia. Zakład to rzecz święta.

Nawet, jeśli opowiadano, że Dom Toretto połykał takich chłystków jak on na śniadanie i przeżuwał ich aż do obiadu, aby wypluć ich przed kolacją.

Wziął głębszy wdech, starając się stanąć prosto, co nie było wcale takie łatwe. A potem jednym uniósł się na rękach ponad ladą, całując w policzek zaskoczonego Doma.

\- Kocham cię – powiedział pospiesznie wycofując się.

Romana oczywiście nie było już w zasięgu wzroku, ale na szczęście Toretto, o którym opowiadano w ich szkole te okropne historie obrastające niemal w miejskie legendy, nie podążył za nim. Brian był relatywnie bezpieczny.

ooo

Mia Toretto już następnego dnia przyglądała mu się uparcie na szkolnym korytarzu. Bardzo chciał, aby tego powodem był fakt, że był jednym z nielicznych białych uczniów. Rome twierdził, że trzymali się razem, aby się tonować. Brian odnosił wrażenie, że jedynie bardziej podkreślali to jak bardzo jest przedstawicielem domków jednorodzinnych na wygnaniu.

\- Stary, widziałeś ten wzrok? – spytał Roman.

Trudno było tego nie dostrzec.

\- Jestem tak bardzo martwy – westchnął. – I to wszystko przez ciebie idioto – warknął.

\- Ja nie kazałem ci go całować – rzucił Rome, przewracając oczami.

Faktycznie możliwe, że to była jego inwencja twórcza. Trudno jednak było się oprzeć, kiedy Toretto był na wyciągnięcie ręki. Brian mógł był lekko zadurzony w bracie Mii, ale nie mówił o tym na głos. W dzielnicy, gdzie wyróżniał się rodzinny van przy całym szpalerze subaru imprez, lepiej było nie wychylać się jeszcze bardziej.

\- To i tak twoja wina – mruknął.

\- Masz rację. Powinienem wiedzieć lepiej, żeby nie pić z białasami – odparł Rome, robiąc poważną minę. – Matka powtarzała mi to całe życie.

ooo

Mia przestała się na niego gapić gdzieś po jakimś tygodniu i powinien był wiedzieć, że to nie wróży nic dobrego. W jednej chwili wychodzili ze szkoły, a w drugiej Rome pobladł, co było dość spektakularne, biorąc pod uwagę, że był jednym z tych naprawdę ciemnych murzynów, których geny nie zostały skażone rzadką kalającą ją domieszką. A potem Pearce dał nogę. I Brian nawet nie zdążył zdecydować czy powinien podążyć za nim, bo w chwilę później patrzył w bardzo niepokojąco spokojne oczy Dominica Toretto.

Być może zamrugał, a potem rozejrzał się wokół, ale nie spodziewał się znikąd ratunku. Rome zapewne był już na granicy stanowej, zeznając, że 'nie, wcale nie zamierzał w swoim tyłku przemycić kokainy'. Brian chyba jednak nadal był w gorszej sytuacji, bo Toretto patrzył na niego i milczał. Zgodnie z miejscowymi legendami był martwym za życia.

\- Jesteś O'Conner – rzucił Dom, co nie było pytaniem ani stwierdzeniem.

Brian nie planował zaprzeczać. Nie kwapił się jednak do potwierdzania tego. Nie był największym fanem nowej rodziny zastępczej, ale nie życzył im aż tak źle.

Przełknął ciężko.

Toretto wyciągnął do przodu dłoń i Brian nawet nie drgnął, kiedy palce mężczyzny wsunęły się w kosmyki jego włosów, ciągnąc za nie delikatnie. To było tak abstrakcyjne, że dobrą chwilę zajęło mu zrozumienie, co Dom robił faktycznie. Dotykał jego włosów. Pieprzonych blond loczków, z których Rome kpił, kiedy tylko znajdował pięć minut.

\- Następnym razem, kiedy będziesz chciał zwrócić moją uwagę, po prostu zaproś mnie na kawę – rzucił Dom, zabierając swoją dłoń. – Wiesz gdzie mnie znaleźć, O'Conner – dodał, odwracając się na pięcie.

Mia spoglądał na niego z samochodu brata i uśmiechała się do niego wrednie.


End file.
